CARTA A DARIEN
by jhoz kuo
Summary: CUANDO EL AMOR SE VA...


**Aclaro, los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para darle un poco de emoción a mi historia, ya que estos son obra de Naoko Takeuchi, creadora de Sailor Moon**

Carta a Darién

_**Se puede intentar hacer canciones  
El hombre ha hecho tanto por el arte  
Se puede intentar romper paredes  
Y luego hacer casas gigantes**_

Llegaras hoy, como lo has hecho dos años seguidos, llegaras cansado, pero me saludaras con un beso en la cabeza, yo te mirare con una sonrisa, te preguntare que tal te fue, entonces, comenzaremos con la platica diaria, la misma platica que no cambia, día a día… esa platica que cada vez marca mas las diferencias entre tu y yo, esa platica que no nos deja mentir, esa platica que ya es una costumbre…

_**Y no llegué a aprenderte amar  
Aunque quisiera yo no pude  
Cruce tus labios con mi boca  
y te entregué mi cuerpo  
Cansada me detengo y pienso  
Si esto es lo que merecemos**_

Te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos ¿?, lo recuerdas ¿?, Yo si, como olvidarlo ¿?, me pareciste una persona demasiado seria, demasiado autoritario…, eras demasiado todo, llegaste y para mi fue una fuerte sacudida, por que, si, no lo voy a negar me atrajiste en cuanto te conocí, y como dudarlo ¿? , si contigo paso lo mismo, pero nos olvidamos de algo… y es que la atracción, no es amor… nos equivocamos, por que ¿?, por que no ¿?, hay que reconocerlo… lo que hay entre tu y yo, no es amor…

_**Hoy ya me voy amor  
Y desearé que tengas un buen viaje  
Y no lloraré por que se bien que yo intente quererte  
Y le dije no a ser feliz por que solo pensaba en ti  
Que yo aprendería a amarte como tú lo hacías  
Y hoy debo decir adiós.**_

Hago mis maletas y no puedo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa, como no hacerlo ¿?, si recuerdo tantas cosas que viví contigo ¿?, tal vez de hoy en adelante me odies, pero, para que hacernos mas daño ¿?, para que lastimarte mas ¿? Es mejor recordar lo vivido con una sonrisa, por que no ¿? Hasta amigos podemos ser… tal vez te culpes, no lo hagas, sabes, no fue culpa de nadie solo…, las cosas pasan, y sin que nosotros hayamos podido hacer nada, esto, ya no funciona…

_**Sé que pude quedarme más tiempo  
Pero algo me dijo que era tarde  
Y que aunque usara yo mi empeño  
Al final ya era inevitable**_

Por que lo hiciste ¿? Te preguntaras, tarde o temprano ocurriría, los dos lo sabemos, solo… que evitamos pensar en eso, evitamos pensar que no era suficiente, evitamos romper esa ilusión, podríamos haberlo arreglado ¿?, ya no mas, ya lo hemos hecho muchas veces… al final, volvemos a lo mismo…. Acaso quieres eso ¿?, no es verdad, ya no quieres vivir engañado…

_**Y duele por que fuiste todo lo que desee un día  
Pero si no hay amor se que el deseo ya no bastaría  
Sufriendo por todo el recuerdo  
Viviendo de remordimiento**_

Esta vida no la compartiremos mas tu y yo, fue nuestro mayor deseo que nos llevo a la perdición, perdición que nosotros mismos hemos sido testigos…, olvida eso, olvida los malos tiempos, que te parece si mejor, nos recordamos con una linda sonrisa ¿? Hay que admitirlo, nos hemos alegrado la vida de una u otra forma, entonces por que ¿?, te preguntaras… mira a tu alrededor y dime, es esto en verdad lo que deseamos ¿?, este es nuestro sueño ¿?, lo recuerdas verdad ¿?

_**Hoy ya me voy amor  
Y desearé que tengas un buen viaje  
Y no llorare por que se bien que yo intente quererte  
Y le dije no a ser feliz por que solo pensaba en ti  
Que yo aprendería a amarte como tú lo hacías  
Y hoy debo decir adiós**_

Recuerdas aquel lindo sueño ¿?, no te creo, ya lo has olvidado, ya lo hemos olvidado, reconozcámoslo, hemos olvidado nuestro sueño, hemos dejado atrás nuestras esperanzas, hemos dejado que el deseo venza… hemos olvidado lo que una vez nos unió… por que no otra vez ¿?, te preguntaras… mas ya no, ya no queremos vivir así… o me equivoco ¿?

_**Me duele que te dejo con la pena y el dolor  
Soñando que estés bien y que des de tu vida lo mejor  
Como conmigo**_

Sabes, me gustaría volver a verte… volver a verte como cuando te conocí, volver a verte como al principio de todo, no me odies, no nos odiemos, no nos culpemos, para que hacerlo ¿?, ya es demasiado tarde… nunca es demasiado tarde ¿?, para nosotros si lo es, lo intente, lo intentamos, dios mismo es testigo de eso… pero, ya no mas

_**  
Hoy ya me voy amor  
Y deseare que tengas un buen viaje  
Y no llorare por que se bien que yo intente quererte  
Y le dije no a ser feliz por que solo pensaba en ti  
Que yo aprendería a amarte como tú lo hacías  
y hoy debo decir adiós.**_

Fue un placer el haber compartido este corto tiempo de mi vida contigo…

Fue un placer el haber sonreído contigo…

Fue un placer el haber llorado contigo…

Fue un placer el haberte conocido…

Fue un placer el estar contigo…

Pero…

Lo que más me causa placer…

Es el saber que sonreiremos al recordar lo sucedido…

Por que ¿?

Por que en un futuro no muy lejano, seremos muy bueno amigos…

te atreves ¿?

Hasta entonces…

Hasta pronto,

_Querido Darién_

Con cariño:

_**Serena**_

hi!! q tal¿¿

sorry!! sorry!! pero noms la imagicion se me fue... i ps q decir...¿?

jajaj espero i ps les aia gustado aunq sea poqito.. jejeje en fin...

prometo sacar a la voz de ia el nuevo cap, de destino: la luna...

oks¿?

sale.. jejeje

si otra cosa... se preguntaran por q darien¿? o esq .. jejeje ps mi hna m dijo q era muy mala con el. jejeje bueno ps ahora tal vez si .. jajaja esq no lo puedo evitar pero no tanto.. ok¿?

bueno en fin.-... hasta pronto.. muy pronto.. esperemos-- :-)

_con cariño:_

_jhoz kou_


End file.
